Twisted Love Affair
by fangforever28
Summary: Damon lost his true love from his human life, one night at the grill brings back memories when a red haired beauty comes into the picture, he approaches her thinking she'll remember everything, but she turns around then calls him a creep for trying to offer her a drink, Damon's too stunned that she doesn't remember. Will her memory ever come back or do they have to start over? R
1. Chapter 1

(This story is related more to the show than the book, I own nothing Vampire Dairies. I just wanted to have some fun with everyone's favorite Salvatore brother.)

Twisted Love Affair

I sipped at my bourbon light on the rocks when she entered the grill. I knew her face the moment my eyes caught sight of her. 'It's her, it has to be', the thoughts echoed throughout my mind. She has changed, my angel of the night, my princess of the dark, her tresses the color of auburn waves with hints of a brighter red shining in the dull lights of the grill, it's not the same soft caramel with the natural honey blond highlights I remember, her eyes the color of the emeralds and not the soft ocean waves in St. Croix. Her body is the only thing I think that stayed the same, the sweet hourglass shape from my human memories.

"What are you fixated on now Damon?" I heard faintly to my right, Stefen's light green orbs searched the grill for the object that had all my attention at the moment. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me slightly, "Damon…Hello Damon…come back to us, you are on Earth." Stefen said as he continued to shake my shoulder to get me out of the trance the sweet beautiful girl across the way put me in.

"What's wrong with Damon?" Again another faint voice sounded up to my ears, I knew it was my brother's girlfriend the girl I had been chasing as well, Elena, not anymore because I had my beauty back. My true love, not just a Katherine look alike, did I even love Katherine? No I don't think I did, come to think of it I think she only filled the spot to keep me whole till I could find MY GIRL again.

"I don't know I think he is looking at his next meal." Stefen sighed deeply annoyed.

"Her…has to be…it is…has to be…it's her…has to be." My thoughts racing in my mind as I watched her laugh with a woman that was standing next to her near a table before walking over to a male standing by the pool table.

"What are you mumbling brother?" Stefen said a little louder which caught my attention, I looked up suddenly and seen that not only he but Elena as well were staring at me like I had gone completely mental, "Huh? And why are you staring at me like I have lost my mind?" I sneered and spat at them both.

"Well it could be because you have been mumbling, it's her…it has to be…her…has to be…it is…has to be…it's her…has to be…for the past ten minutes as you have been staring at the girl over there." Elena spoke up and pointed over at the spot where my full attention had been.

"Oh well don't listen to me than if you don't want to hear the mindless mumbles that come from me at random moments." I said cockily and ran a nervous hand through my midnight black locks, well my hand felt nervous to me but I think I covered that up pretty well and hid the nervousness from both my brother and Elena. Elena shrugged her thin shoulders and took Stefen's hand and started dragging him to a table. Her dark chocolate brown hair swayed down her back. I will say that the Patrova line has some good genes, I mean I don't want Elena anymore but I'm not going to lie she is pretty. Her soft heart-shaped face with her big brown doe eyes, matches her thin, softly curved hourglass shape and she does has a nice ass but I would never tell my brother Stefen that, he'd stake me...multiple times.

Now my brother and I are completely different, I have accepted what I am, he hasn't and never will. I am thinner than my brother but more toned and defined muscle wise, while he on the other hand is a little wider but still muscled. I also have dark midnight black hair while Stefen has a soft light brown, I have blue eyes, he has green, I'm cocky and a dick at times, he is all sweet honey like, ugh it kind of disgusts me in a way. At least Elena loves him; he aggravates me more often than not.

Now back to my mission tonight, talking to my princess.

I looked over to her again and noticed she was with someone else but why? He has honey blonde hair and brown eyes that are mud brown, ugh. Also does he not know what a gym is? He is all lanky and not at all what my princess should be with at all. He doesn't look good standing next to her, now myself on the other hand, I would look phenomenal because, well just because I am Damon Salvatore that's why. I think it's my turn to make my way over to her.

"Another Bourbon and one appletini." I turned to Matt who was working the bar tonight, yes little Mr. Matt Donovan with his blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and usual football player build is working the bar.

"Damon don't start anything tonight ok?" Matt whispered in a hushed tone, he was another one that always tried to tell me what to do.

"Shut up Matt and be a good little puppy and just get me the drinks alright?" I turned back to my sweet girl and watched her laugh as she played pool with that ass wipe she is with. After a second I felt a tap on the shoulder as Matt handed me the two drinks, I took them with a smile and then made my way over to her.

As I crossed the grill I felt a sense of an ego boost because I was getting back my girl. She was mine before in my human years and now she would be mine again. I can remember it like it was yesterday,

"Ariesanna you are the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of knowing my sweet." I said again to this beautiful girl holding my hand right now.

"Damon Salvatore you keep up with the sweet compliments I might start getting a big head my dear." She giggled softly as we continued to walk through the woods near my home. After a few moments I pulled her to a light stop, she turned and looked at me with a soft expression, "Damon my love what is it?"

"My precious girl, I am departing soon for the war, no I don't want to leave you but sadly I must." I tried to hold back the sadness in my voice but like always my princess of the south saw through me.

"Please be careful Damon, please return to me, I want to settle and have a family with you as their father. I love you Damon and I cannot wait the day I become Mrs. Salvatore. I love you." She flung her arms around me and hid her face in the crook of my neck and whispered softly letting her tears lightly hit my collar of my gray uniform.

"I will love my sweet Ariesanna I will I promise you this." I whispered into her hair. I could not lie to this beautiful girl not for anything.

That memory hit my like a brick house, it hit me so hard that my brother looked up just to see me slightly hunched over and panting softly. I threw him a look to tell him I was ok and continued on my way to MY Princess of the South, MY Ariesanna.

"Hello beautiful, I have missed you so." I whispered close to her ear, making sure my breath blew across her cheek.

"Um are you ok?" She turned to me and looked at me like I was some kind of creep ready to steal her away in the night.

"Yes I am fine and I bought you a drink love." I smiled my cocky, sexy smile that made all the women melt.

"I don't take drinks from strange men, please leave me alone. I seriously don't know you." She turned back to the man that she was with.

"Come on Air let's leave before this creep tries something." The creature she was with said in a slightly squeaky voice, it sounds to me like someone is gay and is in denial as he tries to act all macho.

'She is leaving me, she is walking away, no' my thoughts screamed at me as I called after her, "Wait Ariesanna, don't leave!"

She turned around and looked at me stunned, "How the hell do you know my name? You freak, what are you stalking me?" She then turned on her heel fast and started to run for the door.

'Freak, stalking, she doesn't remember me? How can she not remember me? She is my girl, I haven't changed in looks have I, no that is impossible being a frozen in time vampire as I am.' My thoughts raced making me slightly dizzy.

"Damon, Damon are you alright. Elena maybe we should take him home." I wasn't aware that my brother was currently holding me against him to keep me from falling to the floor to my knees. I wanted to die because my princess didn't remember me.

It must have been awhile before I fully came back to reality because I finally noticed I was on the sofa in my den my family's boarding house, "How could she forget me? She wanted a family with me and she forgot me, the love of my life forgot me Stefen why did she forget?" I looked at my brother and mumbled while he just shook his head saying he didn't know.

"What is Damon all depressed about Stefen, I don't understand why he is all upset of that girl from the grill." Elena oddly sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me trying to comfort me I guess.

"That I am guessing wasn't just any girl, from the way Damon is acting I am guessing that was the girl he loved in his human years. Her name was Ariesanna and she was beautiful, she had long caramel colored hair with natural blonde highlights and sea blue eyes. She was amazing Elena and she loved my brother to no end. If he was Romeo and she was Juliet she would have surely died for him no questions asked. She had such a wonderful personality; she was the kindest person on Earth. She was something and she belonged to Damon, he was going to marry her and have a family, if she wouldn't have died Damon would have held no interest for Katherine at all. Though that is something that astounds me, she died back in the 1800's a few days before Damon came back from the war, so how is she still around, unless someone changed her," Stefen was still talking to Elena when I cut in, "Or she is something else entirely Stefen."

"True, but what?" Stefen sat on the other sofa across from me and started to ponder.

Chapter 2 Speak Now or Else (Ariesanna's POV)

"Ok Air who is that dick?" Justin questioned me harshly while driving home. Justin is very jealous and when he gets jealous he gets nasty.

"I don't know Justin I swear I don't know him." I whispered the truth trying to hold back the fear in my voice.

"Well he seemed to know you really well Aires, so are you lying to me?" His voice was steely and I hate when it gets like that. I know what is coming next and I really don't like it at all.

Once we got back to my house I rushed to get out of the car and run to my door so my mom and dad could save me. He wasn't having that because at that moment I felt his hand connect with my face and it stung so much. After he did that he screamed at me for lying to him and said I ever do it again and my punishment will be worse. I finally was able to get in my house and once I was I went right to my room not even bothering to say hi to mom and dad because they were too busy fighting again and I hated it. So I just went up to my room and once through my door I threw myself on the bed, face down in the pillow.

I must have passed out from crying because when I turned and looked at my clock the bright green numbers on read out "2:37". I mumbled a growl and went to get up and use the bathroom which I am lucky enough to have my own. I traveled swiftly through the moonlit room and to my big white bathroom. I hurried up and finished then went to go back and sit on my bed. While walking into my room I noticed a big black crow at the window, when it squawked at me I jumped, that thing scared the crap out of me.

I finally made it back to my bed and just plopped down and started to cry again without trying. 'Why do I have to put up with the crappy parents and abusive boyfriend?' My head reeled again like it always does. Then a thought hit me hard, 'Who was that man from the grill that seemed to know me?' I was confused and I wanted to know who he was, he was very good looking, though for some reason I feel like I knew those blue eyes. Gah he was really handsome, ok strike that he was sexy. I mean his whole persona and body just screamed SEX like no tomorrow. I just wonder how he knows me, not that I mind him knowing me but for my sake I think he shouldn't know me. Justin is going to be all over me if I even try to get close to the new man that knows me.

After about another like two hours I decided to go back to bed because I needed more sleep.

I woke back up at about 6:00 am and I have to be at school at 7:45 in order to be ready for homeroom to start at 8:00am. So I got up and went right to my bathroom and took a shower. After my shower I went right to my closet to pick out a nice outfit. I found my red short sleeve shirt with an attached white tank and silver skulls on it, a red and white and silver plaid skirt with a chain connecting the side and back pocket, and a pair of thigh high black 5 inch heeled boots with buckles up the sides, and my tan tights. I got dressed and went to my bathroom to do my hair. My curling iron was already heating up and started to curl my hair, I made it fall in soft curls and used small black lacy skull bow clips to pull my hair back; of course my bangs swooped to the right and slightly covered my eyes. I then did my makeup and made my eyes a smoky silvery gray while lined in black, my cheeks a soft natural blush, and my lips a dark blood red color to match my finger and toe nails. Once I finished I looked at the girl in the mirror and even though she looked better than earlier I still hated what I saw. I couldn't take it, I found my razorblade that I stored in my jewelry box in my bathroom, I made two more small gashes on my left wrist and wrapped them up with a bandage and then went and got my black leather jacket from my closet and hurried to throw it on. Then went back to my bathroom and put in my silver skull earrings, skull ring on my right hand ring finger, silver vampire fang chain necklace.

After I was done with getting ready and brushed my teeth, I went downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee and then went to the door to wait for Justin. He arrived within a couple minutes and I hurried to his car and got in. After I was settled Justin spoke, "So are you trying to look like a slut today because if so you are pulling it off quite well hun." His voice held thick sarcasm in it.

"No I just wanted to wear this outfit it was one I got when I went to the mall in Denver with Clair. I thought you would like it." My voice was low as I tried hard to hold back the other emotions from it.

"I told you how to dress and today you look like a slut just like Clair did now shut up." He sounded repulsed by me.

I just went silent, I didn't want to fight. All of a sudden I zoned out and started having a vision if you want to call it that. In the vision I saw a girl running through a wooded area with a man with black hair and blue eyes, and then he stopped and picked a flower and then gave it to her. She smiled and it was a very beautiful smile, it was even more beautiful as the scarce rays of sunlight caught her smile and face and made her glow gorgeously. The vision ended with the girl's smile. Once at school I got out of Justin's car and went to my homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in homeroom I sat in the only available seat in the classroom which of course was right in the back right corner next to the windows. I sat quickly and quietly and looked around for a second and noticed all the posters and things around the room, 'Great Chemistry first period' I thought to myself as heard the many whispers from all around me. I knew they were all about me, they always were, I was the new kid once again and well my outfit choice today didn't help my cause to go unnoticed either, but there was one whisper that caught my attention the most that I had to listen in on, "Stefen, Stefen, I think that is the girl from the grill Stefen" the girl next to me with the brown hair and eyes said tapping the boy with light brown hair and green eyes' shoulder that was sitting in front of her. He turned his head slightly toward her but the opposite way of me, "I don't know, I don't think so, but I didn't get a good look at her, I wasn't paying attention at all really, I was looking over my notes for this test today Elena or did you forget again." I heard her gasp, "Oh shit I did forget, Stef help please?" the cutesy smile in her tone turned my stomach well that and my head was screaming, 'Great you show up for your first day of classes on a test day!' Yes what a day this was going to be.

About five minutes after the bell signaling the start of first period the teacher stood up and looked right at me, "Well new girl what's your name or for the rest of this year am I going to have to throw something at you each time I want your attention?" She was stocky with a narrow face that held chunky lips that were painted a sickly purple color and dirt brown eyes that had a little too much deep purple eye shadow and too much mascara on them behind giant square librarian glasses that where too big for her face.

"Ariesanna, Ariesanna Marabeth Lynn Lewisont." I said standing up like I would when I would introduce myself at other schools.

"What kind of name is that, your parents couldn't give you a normal name like Jessica or Ashley or something?" She sneered at me with her yellowed teeth showing.

"It's original and a family name, I was named after my ancestor that used to live here in Mystic Fall I guess, my family said she died right before her lover came back from his first deployment for the war." I said proudly and strongly. I was not going to let some disgusting looking witch of a teacher try to degrade my name.

"I don't care sit down Miss Lewisont." She then picked up a stack of papers as I sat down and started passing them out as she walked up and down the aisles of the classroom with her dinghy cream colored long skirt swished with each movement of her pudgy legs. I internally laughed at her superior matching skills, a faded forest green pleated sweater, dinghy cream colored skirt, light pink dirty sneakers, and purple make up, she must be so proud of herself. I mean has she never looked in a mirror before, her hair looked like it had went through hell and back because if was going from a marigold orange color to gray.

As she approached my desk she slapped the paper down in front of me and sneered at me, "Don't get your cocky attitude with me or I'll send you right to the principal's office every day." I just nodded and looked down to start this test; 'Thank shits sake, their behind' I clapped mentally. They were behind in the studies which meant I would be ahead because I had already learned all of this.

My black pen finished answering the last question ten minutes after I got the test, so out of boredom I started to doodle in my journal. As I started to get more into my doodling I found myself drifting into a day dream…

-Flashback-

"Where have you gone?" She looked all over for him. She ran all through the woods looking for him.

"Here darlin'." He smiled and called to her sitting on a chair seated at a table in the middle of the woods. His blue eyes shined beautifully with the rays of sun that shone through the trees. His black hair moved softly with the gentle breeze the wadded in and around the large trunks. She was so relieved to have found him. She run to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Damon please never scare me like that again." She sighed into his cheek as she showered his face with soft kisses.

"My darling girl I didn't mean to scare you I just want you to follow so we could have time away from the families. I wanted to be able to be alone with you so I could do this." He then crushed his lips to hers with such intense passion she had to pull away into order to catch a breath then went right back to parting her lips to let his tongue gain entrance into her mouth. His lips moved in unison with hers, their tongues dancing as one. He creased her softly very light brown hair and her soft curve of her hip. He held her so carefully…

-End of Flashback-

"Hey…Hey…Umm Ariesanna it's time to go to the next class." A male voice pulled me from my daydream-vision thing I was having.

"What…oh uh thanks." I stammered as hurried to collect my stuff and throw it into my HIM bag. I was kind of surprised to hear at this school we could have large bags and backpacks. I threw my HIM tote bag onto my shoulder and started for the door to leave.

"Hey wait…you mind if I walk you to your next class?" The male the pulled me out of my daydream said catching up to me.

I turned and noticed it was the guy from earlier that was talking to that Elena girl was the guy that was currently holding open the door for me, "Sure I guess, by the way I'm Ariesanna, Aries for short. I like being called Aries more though." I smiled somewhat trying to be friendly.

"I know your name but ok Aries, I'm Stefen, Stefen Salvatore. So what do you think of Mystic Falls as of right now?" He smiled at me warmly. It was nice to meet welcoming people so much better than the last city I lived in.

"It's different. Small. I'm not used to such small towns, I'm a city girl. I am used to going to the mall every other day after school to go shopping or to the salons downtown. It's not bad though, and I do like that place…the…um…Mystic Restaur…"

"Mystic Grill you mean?" He laughed softly.

"Yeah that place. It's pretty cool not something they have in the bigger cities. So can I ask how many people are whispering and talking about me already?" I sighed knowing the answer wasn't something I wanted to hear but wanted to know.

"Oh the usual amount but the fashion statement you have made doesn't seem to be helping you go unnoticed. It is very out there and screams hey look at me." He laughed again but it was oddly comforting not like the laugh people have when they are laughing at you.

"Yeah I found that out last period." I laughed slightly too while we walked down the busy hallway.

"So Miss Aries what class do you have next?" He asked as I was already in the process of getting out my schedule to see where I had to be next.

"AP Art History." I answered looking up from my schedule just in the nick of time to avoid bumping into something walking in my direction.

"Oh really I will walk you. I have Calculus right next door." He smiled hugely and we walked off to class.

The rest of the walk was quiet and I enjoyed that, this Stefen character didn't seem so bad though I knew I shouldn't get close to him in fear of what Justin may do.

The rest of the day seemed to blur by as I continued to think about this morning's vision. I didn't even care that I sat alone on a bench to eat my lunch, what I did notice was in my journal was the name "Damon" scribbled over and over again which was on the page I started to doodle on right before the vision. Now something has just become clear to me…I had to find out who this Damon guy was.

I sat outside on a bench waiting for Justin to come get me up suddenly a gorgeous 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible pulled up and parked right in front of school, yes I know my cars thank you, and out of it came the guy from the grill with the blue eyes and that screamed sex. He was undoubtedly handsome and he was walking toward me.

"Ariesanna, you've come back to me." He smiled beautifully making my heart melt.

"Wha…umm who are you and how do you know my name?" I didn't care how much this guy made me melt it was really creepy he knew my name.

"You still don't remember do you?" He questioned the light in his eyes started to die down.

"Remember what? Who are you?" I stuck with my questions because this was getting really weird.

"Never mind…but the name is Damon, Damon Salvatore." Well that just answered the question who he wa…wait did he just say Damon, as in Damon the name I was scribbling in my journal Damon… "HOLY SHIT"

"What are you screaming for?" He has one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

"You're Damon…I…I….I have been scribbling your name in my journal and I had a daydream earlier with you in it. What the…What are you?" I suddenly got scared, this was just not possible…I was losing my mind.

Right when I thought I was safe I heard, "Aries I told you to stay away from him…" I knew that meant only one thing…I had just pissed off Justin. "You just don't know how to listen do you slut." He bellowed from across the walk way.

Damon took two dazzlingly graceful steps and was standing in front of me now, "Just stay behind me beautiful and close your eyes…this won't be pretty," Damon whispered to be and I couldn't help but listen, I just closed my eyes because truth be told I knew some of things Justin was capable of doing and I was scared shitless of what he was going to do now.

**Hey lovies I am sorry I have been so absent and I know it is short but I wanted terribly to get something up for you guys so you have a bit more to enjoy. Well I hope y'all like it so far, and remember be amazing and leave me some reviews. Love you all…Fangs. *blows a kiss then flashes her one fang in a cute smile***


End file.
